My Minecraft Adventures
by PokeDigiBrawler
Summary: Watch as I go on crazy adventures in Minecraft! P.S. This may not post right as I am testing with story writing programs. WARNING: May have language and possibly blood... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (Sorry if it's slow to update, not on computer often anymore . .)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The beginning**

Ah, Minecraft, a sandbox world where everything is made of blocks, and you have to survive and thrive... A truly beautiful world when you look past the fact that it's made of blocks. And the mobs that try to kill you. *A faint scream is heard* Oh, what's this? How about we go and find out?

Alex's P.O.V

'Ugh... Where am I? I remember trying to update my minecraft... But... What happened?' Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Alex, I live in California, and I have short black hair, bright blue eyes, and I'm around 5'7". I'm currently wearing a black T-shirt with two white rectangles on it, and blue jeans.

Now that introductions are done, time to see myself freak out... Because apparently I am in Minecraft... 'Wait... WHAT?!' Oh boy... This will be interesting...

AN: Sorry this is short, I just wanted to get this on the net, I promise on my life that these will be much much longer, so R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- New Beginnings

I stood up, and I decided to test if the old mechanics of Minecraft still worked. I went up to a tree and punched it. My hand didn't even really hurt! So I continued to punch the tree until it was gone- Breaking the leaves of course, no one likes floating trees!

It was then I realized- How am I gonna make wooden planks, let alone a crafting table?! I then took what knowledge from fanfiction and took the logs in my hand, and amazingly they became planks! I then put four planks in a square, and I managed to make a crafting table.

I then realized that time was beggining to run out, so I soon started making my house- well, more of a large shack. It was big enough for me and maybe four or five more people to stand in, but that was about it.

I sighed in relief as I slid down the wall of my new home tiredly. '_I can't believe I'm in Minecraft_' I thought, '_This is so cool... But I'll miss my parent's and family..._'

It was then I realized the full weight of the situation- I was alone, without a good chance of ever seeing my friends and family again.

I sighed sadly, but I knew that it would waste time to cry- I needed to get some work done! So, with that thought in my head, I went to the crafting bench and made a wood shovel and pick, and mined the dirt floor I'm glad I didn't replace.

Soon, I found stone, and after a minute or two of digging, I managed to find a small vein of coal! I immediately made some torches so I can light up this place. I came back up, and made a furnace and put it in the limited space of the house.

'_When it's daytime, I need to make a better home than this!_' I thought to myself. Oh, did I meantion I had a _slight_ case of OCD? Well, now I did.

I soon made stone tools, including a sword to protect myself. I then saw the sun come up, and burn the mobs of the night. I waited a minute till the sounds of burning mobs died down and headed outside.

I soon spotted a small cave, and from where I was, I could see some iron ore! I immediately went and started to mine it up.

I didn't stay there long, as a creeper walked out of the cave, and I made a bee-line for my shack, and closed the door, hiding in a corner. Hey, when you come face to frown with a creeper, you'll know how scary they can be!

_To be continued..._

**A/N:** Welp, I'm sorry it took so long, and as promised, I made this chapter much longer than the previous one. So read and review, and if you want an OC in here, follow this little guide line:

OC Name:

Gender:

Species(For those who aren't completely human):

Appearance:

Traits:

Personality:

Backstory(If you want to provide one):

Extra Info:

And that's it for now! Read and Review, or else the Ender Dragon will come for you!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's News

Hey there guys, I'm sorry to say, but I'm not very good with this fanfic, and I'm just not feeling any inspiration for this fic anymore... BUT! I am planning on another one, a fanfic for a story based on "The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim". Hopefully I can get it updated from time to time, and have more inspiration- And remember, always leave suggestions on my new fic coming up soon!


End file.
